


Promise Me

by QuothTheRaven_Nevermore



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuothTheRaven_Nevermore/pseuds/QuothTheRaven_Nevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aelin asks Rowan to marry her and become king of her kingdom but he doesn't think he's worthy enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

"I'm no saint," he says, his tone light but his words heavy with the weight of the monster that he thinks he is. "I've sinned. I've lusted; gods have I lusted. I've lied. I've stolen. I've killed people for doing nothing more than look at me the wrong way. I'm no hero; I'm nothing but a monster."

"I don't care," she replies, her hand coming up to caress his face. "I don't care, Rowan. I knew what I was doing when I claimed you as mine, when I let you bind yourself to me, when I let you claim me as yours; I knew that you weren't a saint from the moment I saw you, and I don't care."

"Why?" he asks, his voice barely a whisper in the dark room. "How can you not care?"'

Aelin shrugs, trying to make it look like it's nothing to accept Rowan wholly and with every thing he is. "Even if you were a fraction of the things you think you are, I wouldn't care. You see yourself as a monster, but I wish that you could see yourself like I do. Rowan, you're not a monster, not even close. You are one of the only good things in an otherwise bad world. You remind me everyday of the world that I'm fighting for, the world that we'll make together if only you'll say yes. You're not a monster at all, but you'll never let yourself see that. And even if you were, I still wouldn't care. Because that's what you do when you love someone. You accept them completely and entirely. You don't get to pick and choose what you want to love about someone. You either take them entirely, or leave it all. And I am never leaving you again, Rowan Whitethorn," she says, her eyes shining in the dim moonlight.

He exhales a shaky breath as her fingers caress his cheek. "How can you still love me after all that I've done? After all that I told you? How can you still love the darkest, blackest parts of my soul now that you've seen them?"

Aelin laughs quietly, a sound that makes Rowan's immortal heart nearly stop from the sheer beauty of it. "Oh you stubborn, beautiful, perfect, Fae idiot," Rowan chuckles softly, "have you heard nothing? I love you because I would gladly have all of your darkest parts as long as it meant that I would have you here with me now and forever."

Rowan slowly lifts his hands, cautiously, gently as if to not scare an animal away, and places them on Aelin's cheeks. He brings his face closer, his forehead brushing against hers. In this moment, with Aelin looking up at him like she is now, with such love in her eyes that it would have knocked him to his knees if he had been standing, it's not hard for him to believe that she would follow him to hell and back, and that her love would never falter.

"Rowan," she breathes, his name a prayer on her lips. "Please say yes. Please do me the honor of being my king, of ruling by my side," her lips stretch into a small, private smile, one just for him, "help me rattle the stars."

Rowan laughs hoarsely, loving Aelin more than he ever thought was possible.

"Please, Rowan," Aelin asks him. "I want you to be the one that I wake up next to every morning for the rest of our lives. I want you forever. I want the happy days and the horrible days. I want all the battles that come with you and all the calm moments. I want you even when I am nothing but the memory of a queen that once ruled these lands. Once I'm gone and in the Afterworld, I want to go knowing that I gave my heart entirely and completely to you and that you did the same. I'll promise you anything," she tells him. "The moon even, if you ask for it. I don't care if I have to move each and every one of the stars myself if it means that you'll be mine and I'll be yours."

Rowan lays speechless next to Aelin- his queen, his best friend, his carranam, his love, his everything. Never in the time that he had known her had he ever heard her say such things. Even as they lay together in the darkness of their shared bedroom, hands entwined and bodies close, clothed in his shirts, had she ever said such things to him. Rowan's grateful for the lack of light in the room because as he looks over at his queen, a tear rolls down his cheek. Rowan never thought that he deserved to be loved again, didn't think he deserved a second chance at happiness. And yet, here is Aelin, offering him all that and more, so much more. "Aelin," he says, still hesitating. "What if you tire of me? What if one day you wake up and realize that your affections where nothing but the feelings of a teenage girl, not the queen you will be then? What if one day your love ends?"

He doesn't need the light to see her hurt face. "Rowan," she says, not sounding hurt at all. Instead she sounds determined, a promise in her voice. "I promise you here and now that I will never stop loving you. I swear to you that I will never love you less than I do now and that every day I will love you more. Every morning waking up next to you will be a thousand reasons to fall in love with you all over again. And every night the suns sets, I will thank each and and every god because I am lucky enough to call you my king. I promise you with all that I am, that I will love you now and forever."

Rowan feels Aelin's hands squeeze his briefly and he opens his mouth to say something. He's not sure what, only that someway, somehow he needs to express everything that he feels for his queen, his future-wife he realizes in that moment. He might have hesitated before, might have thought that she couldn't love him, but now he's absolutely positive that she'll love him and he'll love her until the day that time is over and forever has come to an end. "Aelin," he says, "I promise now in this moment that with all my heart, I will love you. Whatever may come, whatever may happen, my love for you will never falter." He wishes that he had something better to say, words more beautiful to match the one's Aelin told him But he knows that this isn't about the pretty words, it about a promise that he's more than happy to make. "I will follow you and love you, to whatever end."

Her laugh is mixed with a sob as she breathes his name. He pulls her close and feels her arms go around him as their lips meet. And gods, like every other time, it shatters him completely. In his centuries as the fiercest warrior in all the lands, he has come across plenty of women, but none of them have ever been able to knock the breath from his lungs, or stop his heart in his chest, or ignite a wildfire under his skin like Aelin. He would have gladly gone on kissing her for the rest of eternity had she not pulled away.  
"Is that a yes?" She asks, raising an eyebrow, her face more beautiful than ever before. Although she's sure that it's a yes, she still asks, not wanting to doubt at all. If Rowan says no, then Aelin isn't sure what she'll do. She knew that it wouldn't be easy to convince him, but she can think of no one else that she would want on the royal throne of Terrasen.

Rowan laughs. "That's a yes," he tells her.

"Oh," she breathes out in relief, "Good. I'd hate for Aedion's speech to go to waste. Clever boy he is, wrote this for someone but didn't notice when I swiped it. Thank the gods his undying love for you wrote such pretty words."

Rowan's laugh sends the birds that were perched on a tree outside flying. Aelin laughs along, thinking that even if this is all a dream and she awakes to Rowan beside her like always and not her future husband, it will have been worth it.

"What are you thinking?" Rowan asks her as runs a hand through her short hair.

She smiles at him, "That if this is all a dream, then I wouldn't mind sleeping forever."

Rowan smiles back at her as she nuzzles her face into his neck. He strokes her hair. His queen. His future wife. The smile on Rowan's face is so bright that it could have rivaled her fire. And the complete, happy feeling inside Aelin could have kept that fire burning until the both of them were nothing but whispered words about legends that once were.

 

 

 

 

Follow me on Tumblr [here](http://imagines-library.tumblr.com/) 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was terrible. It was my first time writing these characters and something like this. :)))  
> Just one question, HOW DO YOU INDENT? I cannot figure it out and I'm dying.


End file.
